


We can Skydive (Freefall)

by K1mHeechu1



Series: Increase the speed, trust your heart [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Agent!Yuzu, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Eventual Romance, I have no idea, Interpol - Freeform, M/M, Popstar!Javi, Romance, Social Media, Some Humor, Spies & Secret Agents, Wtf is this even?, possible minor character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: “Hanyu!” He turned around, eyes sharp, to find Brian standing at the door. “I have a case for you.”“You know I’m not handling field work anymore, Brian.”“Believe me, you’ll want to take a look at this one. The Silver Dagger is involved.”Yuzuru’s eyes glazed over before going stone cold, making all agents shiver in fear and exit the room as quickly as possible.“I’m listening.”Or: the one where Spanish Pop music sensation Javier Fernandez sees something he shouldn't have, and is in dire need of protection.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I know. Narwhal, you have 500 WIPs, wtf are you doing starting a new one??? well... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, this is based on "The Hostage" oneshot Universe, but that story is not confirmed canon to this one, so you'll have to wait and see lol.
> 
> Happy reading, I'm disappearing and promise to come back and update one of my wips instead of starting a new story next time lol.
> 
> See you when I see you!

  
  


Javier took one final bow, waving at the screaming crowd before exiting the stage.

 

“That was a great show, Javi!” Tracy told him, giving him a towel and a water bottle.

 

“Thanks, it was really fun! I love Japan tour stops, they’re always so awesome.”

 

He patted his face and neck dry, hanging the towel over his left shoulder, before taking big gulps out of his bottle, nodding at people passing by him.

 

He reached his dressing room, and his team followed him inside.

 

“Javi, now the show’s done, you know we need to address the issue you’ve been ignoring.”

 

Javier looked down.

 

“I don’t think it’s that big of a deal.”

 

“Javi, someone actually managed to violate our security, on repeated occasions, to leave death threats in your hotel rooms. You can’t tell me this is not that big of a deal.”

 

“What do you suggest we do?” 

 

“I talked to the legal team, so they could tell us what the best course of action is, and they said to contact Interpol. You know you shouldn’t be playing around with this. What you saw was horrible, and I know you want to forget, but there’s no telling what these people will do, now they have found out who you actually are.”

 

“Tracy, I can’t just go live in a cabin in the middle of the woods to disappear from the public eye so they can’t find me. I’m famous, and I have half a world tour still to complete.”

 

“Please Javi, I’m begging you. Let people handle this and keep you safe. Please.”

 

Javier sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

 

“Okay. I will take whatever protective measure you want me to have, as long as it doesn’t affect my career.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Knife after knife thrown against different targets, each hitting the intended spot with precision. 

 

The last one hit the middle of the last practice dummy’s head, the blade buried into the foamy material.

 

“Hanyu!” He turned around, eyes sharp, to find Brian standing at the door. “I have a case for you.”

 

“You know I’m not handling field work anymore, Brian.”

 

“Believe me, you’ll want to take a look at this one. The Silver Dagger is involved.”

 

Yuzuru’s eyes glazed over before going stone cold, making all agents shiver in fear and exit the room as quickly as possible.

 

“I’m listening.”

 

He started walking towards the exit, grabbing one lonely knife left on the tool table and throwing it over his shoulder, without looking back.

 

Brian let him through, and shook his head as the closed the door, looking back one last time.

  
  
  
  
  


The last knife was embedded right in the middle if the dummy’s chest.


	2. In This World Before Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello, Hallo! 
> 
> This is your friendly neighbourhood author bringing you the first chapter to this story, courtesy of a baby cat that reminded me this existed lol, I hope it meets your expectations lol.
> 
> Thanks to 4Mine3 for reading it over for me!
> 
> So, happy reading, and see you when I see you!

_ The cool night air against his skin. _

 

_ The sound of crickets. _

 

_ Cars driving by the avenue that surrounded the park. _

 

_ Hushed voices. A loud thud. _

 

_ The glint of metal. _

 

_ Breath caught in his throat. _

 

_ Fear. _

 

_ The smell of death and the scent of money and betrayal. _

 

_ The gravel under running feet. _

 

_ Steps coming closer. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Javier woke up with a gasp, face covered in tears and hair and body damp with sweat.

 

He turned on the light and frantically looked around, sighing in relief before slumping back against the pillows.

 

Tokyo. He was in his hotel room in Tokyo. There was a security guard standing in front of his door, arranged by Tracy, and the hotel staff was on the lookout for anyone suspicious. They had not taken the fact that someone had managed to slip inside his room unnoticed by any of their safety measures lightly.

 

He gave up on trying to go to sleep, throwing back the covers and slipping out of bed, taking off his soaked t-shirt and pants as he made his way to the bathroom, turning the shower on so the water could warm up, and leaning onto the cool marble sink.

 

Javier raised his head and looked at himself in the mirror.

 

He couldn't recognise himself.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Javi, you look like shit."

 

"Good morning to you too, Evgenia, nice to see you. Did you have a good night's sleep?" Javier said sarcastically, sitting down on the make-up chair and setting his coffee cup next to a bunch of beauty blenders.

 

"Well, I had a fantastic night, but you obviously didn't. I think I'll have to send someone to buy more concealer, because I don't know if the amount I have left will be enough to cover those racoon eyes of yours." She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Bite me, Medvedeva."

 

"I would, but then I'd have more work covering the mark."

 

"Okay, children, that's enough." Tracy said, walking into the room and patting Evgenia gently on the shoulder as a greeting, making the girl smile at her, sassy face instantly gone. "Zhenya, dear, could you leave for a little while? There's something I need to tell Javier alone."

 

"Sure thing, Tracy, I'll go get this weirdo something to eat because 4 cups of coffee do not count as breakfast." Javier gave her the finger, and Evgenia stuck her tongue out at him as she left the room, closing the door behind herself.

 

Tracy sat on the chair next to Javier, and forced his chair to turn until he was facing her.

 

"Javi... this can't go on like this." Javier didn't meet her eyes, choosing to look at his shoes instead. "Seriously, you need to sleep, you're going to keel over one of this days out of mere exhaustion, kid."

 

"I can't." He confessed. "Every time I fall asleep for more than ten minutes I go back to that night." Tracy's eyes softened, and she leant forward to grab Javier's hand, her grip tight and secure and making Javier's perpetually racing heart slow down a little. "I want to sleep so bad, I want to eat all the things I love, especially now we're in Japan. I love Japanese food so much, but I can't manage more than one or two bites before the knot in my stomach tightens again and makes me want to vomit everything I just consumed."

 

Tracy looked at him with warm eyes and an empathetic expression on her face.

 

"Okay, then this news I'm about to give you might give you some peace of mind." Tracy patted his hand one last time before leaning back. "I talked with Interpol last night. Told them about what was going on, and to get in contact with the agent that had first been there when the investigation began. They think it would be good for you to have 24/7 protection, so they're assigning an agent to be by your side until they can solve whatever is going on and be sure you're going to be completely safe."

 

Javier blinked at her a couple of times, taking in what she had just told me.

 

"So..." Javier started, lifting an eyebrow. "Interpol is giving me a ba..."

  
  
  
  
  
  


"...bysitter. You want me to play babysitter to a 27 year old pop star because he received a couple death threats." Yuzuru scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his body. "Why did you think I would ever go back to field work just to go babysit a famous brat, Brian?"

 

Brian sighed, rubbing his temple.

 

"Yuzuru, he's not a brat, and these are not just 'a couple death threats'. We have every reason to believe the Silver Dagger is targeting him." Yuzuru kept his posture, but Brian could see he was actually listening now. "I talked with someone in our Moscow Office. He apparently was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and saw something he shouldn't have seen. That was a few months ago, they're still investigating there, but you know the Silver Dagger has their tendrils all over the globe. And he's in a world tour, so every single time he moves, he's under a new kind of danger." Brian sighed, leaning to rest his elbows on the desk, and trying -and failing- to make eye contact with the younger one-. "Yuzuru, I want you to take the case because you're both our Silver Dagger expert, and the best field agent we have. I am certain you can keep Javier Fernandez alive and safe until we solve this case. But if you don't want to, I will understand, and send Zagitova instead. I know you're still recovering from ..."

 

"DON'T." Yuzuru interrupted him. "Don't talk about that." He finally looked up. "Fine. I'll do it. I'll go."

 

Brian nodded, a proud smile on his face as he saw a glimpse of the person he used to be as he looked at the man he basically considered his son.

 

"Great. I'm glad. Well, go pack. You just joined a world tour."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"He's not a babysitter, Javi." Tracy sighed. "I know it can feel like that, but you're in grave danger, and they're making sure you are safe. Please, please cooperate."

 

Javier bit his lip, but nodded.

 

"Okay, sure, why not. Maybe this will work and no one else will leave random death threats in my hotel rooms."

 

Tracy stood up and pulled him into a hug. Javier melted into the contact.

 

"You'll be okay. Everyone will do their best to make sure you are okay." She let him go, and patted his cheek. "Okay, I'll go get Evgenia to stop torturing Jason and send her back in so you can get ready. You have an interview scheduled in an hour."

 

Javier nodded, and  sat back down. He grabbed his cup, coffee now cold and disgusting, and tossed it into the bin.

 

_ 'Let another day begin.' _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ The cool night air against his skin. _

 

_ The sound of crickets. _

 

_ The cool, slick weight of a gun in his hand. _

 

_ The small click of a picked lock giving in. _

 

_ The commotion, loud shouts, no time to think. _

 

_ The feeling of having to act out of instinct. _

 

_ The heavy weight of a child in his arms, before the weight transferred to another's grip. _

 

_ The loud bang of a gunshot. _

 

_ The struggle of trying to grasp wet shoulders, of loading dead weight onto his back. _

 

_ The hopelessness of having to run, to abort, knowing that you had failed. _

 

_ The loud gasps for breath of the person that was always by your side. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru woke up with a gasp, face covered in tears and hair and body damp with sweat.

 

He instinctively tightened his hand around the knife he kept under his pillow when he slept, and sat up quickly, turning on the light and looking around, alert as if he hadn't just been sleeping, searching for a possible intruder, before relaxing against the headboard.

 

Just his apartment. Small, and organised, nothing out of place. No one else but him was there. Just as was supposed to be. Just as it had been for the last 3 years.

 

He looked at the clock and sighed. It was already 4AM.

 

Yuzuru instantly gave up on trying to go to sleep. It's not like he had actually managed to sleep more than 4 or 5 hours for the last 3 years.

 

He went to the bathroom, stripping naked and letting the water from the shower wet him entirely. He looked at his ofuro with longing, but quickly gave up on the idea of taking a soak. He would only fall back asleep. He would only go back to the nightmare.

 

He would only go back to the flashbacks, and the tangy, metallic smell in his nose, and the warm liquid escaping from warm bodies. Yuzuru closed his eyes tightly, forcing himself to stop that train of thought.

 

That was done, it had happened, thinking about it would not reset time and make everything as it was before.

 

Yuzuru turned the water off, and patted himself dry with his towel, going back to his room and sitting on the chair in front of the balcony window.

 

He looked to the side and found his reflection in the full body mirror. His wet hair longer than it had ever been, so long he was starting to consider tying it into a small ponytail or bun so it would stop being all over the place. Dark circles under his eyes matching the dark colour of his pupils, cheeks sunken, jaw and cheekbones sharp and defined, not by choice but by lack of fat and lack of care. His body was thinner than it had even been, but only because there was no fat to it, only hard muscles rippling under pasty white skin every time he moved.

 

He would be an anatomy student's dream, he chuckled inside his mind. You could see every single muscle group in his body.

 

Yuzuru looked back up and stared at his own reflection in the eyes.

 

He couldn't recognise himself.

  
  
  



	3. I’ll Throw Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful people!!
> 
> How are you doing?? I actually thought I was going to update babies today, but a slight case of writer's block hit and then I found out someone needed cheering up so...
> 
> This chapter is for Baby Cat once again, I hope you like it ♥
> 
> Also, big thanks to 4Mia3 for reading it through for me, once again. You rock, you cutie!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> And I'll see you when I see you
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Italics in dialogue mean someone is speaking Japanese

Javier used hand motions to make the Engineer understand the levels in his in-ear monitor were okay, before motioning for him to up his mic volume a bit, as he considered the music was far too loud in comparison to his voice.

 

He saw the affirmative sign, and sang out a line to check, nodding and lifting his thumb to signal he was happy with the results.

 

"Let's try Tu Refugio one last time now that the levels should be okay, and then we're done."

 

Javier was so exhausted he would drop to the floor and sleep for a hundred years in that instant, but instead he walked to the end of the stage and playfully sat down with his feet dangling over the edge, leaning back with his arm extended behind his body to support his weight as he sang his newest single for the third time that day.

 

He looked up, mechanically singing out the words to the song, consciously saving his energy for the concert that night. As soon as the song was done, he got up with a little effort that he masked with laughter, and thanked everyone for a successful soundcheck, before heading backstage grabbing the towel Jason was holding out for him and rubbing it over his face.

 

"Great soundcheck, Javi!" Jason exclaimed, ever present smile wide on his face. "Tracy told me you're needed in your dressing room now that you're done. Some people arrived and she's there with them."

 

Javier nodded, patting Jason on the shoulder and walking away, pulling at Evgenia's ponytail when he saw her standing there with her back turned towards him, winning himself a scowl and a loud 'JAVI!' that made him laugh.

 

He took a deep breath when he got to his destination, before composing himself and opening the door, walking inside to see Tracy sitting there with two men.

 

"Javi! You're done? Great!" She smiled at him, standing up. "This two gentleman here are from Interpol."

 

Javier saw the older one get up, walk towards him and hold out a hand, which Javier instantly shook.

 

"Hello Mr. Fernandez. My name is Agent Orser and I'm in charge of supervising your case here in Japan."

 

"Nice to meet you." Javier said, letting go of his hand.

 

The other man stood up and bowed to him, and Javier hurriedly bowed back.

 

"My name is Yuzuru Hanyu. I'll be in charge of your security for as long as the case is still unresolved and your safety isn't certain."  Javier nodded, mutely. He had been surprised at the high voice that had come out of the man's mouth when he spoke.

 

"Thank you so much to both of you, seriously, knowing you're already aware of the situation and working to solve it is extremely reassuring." Tracy said, handing Javier a water bottle, and motioning for him to sit down. "How will Mr. Hanyu's presence in Javi's entourage work?"

 

"Well, Yuzuru here will play the part of Mr. Fernandez's friend that was invited by him to join the tour if anyone questions his presence here. His identity as an agent is not known, as he's part of our special secret agent group. He's our most knowledgeable agent when it comes to the Silver Dagger, and has outstanding performances in field work, so we're giving you the best we have to offer. We've assembled a little team to go with you as extra security as well, all will be working undercover, so I hope that will ease your concerns even more. One more agent will join you in your next stop, and then you'll have a full team that will be under Yuzuru's orders to guarantee you and your entire team will be safe."

 

Both Tracy and Javier nodded in understanding.

 

"I'll need to remain as close as I can to Mr. Fernandez." Yuzuru explained, sitting on his chair with legs crossed at the ankles and hands resting over his knees, back perfectly straight. "This means, everywhere you go, I go. I'll be your shadow to ensure no one can get to you without getting through me first. I will also ask to be in the same hotel room as you, can that be arranged?" Javier remained quietly, still trying to understand how in the world he had gone from singer to someone that needed a 24/7 babysitter.

 

"Yes, of course. Today is the last show in Tokyo, so we can't do anything about it for tonight, but I'll make sure to arrange all suites will have an extra bed in the entrance room attached to the bedroom for all future stops." Tracy answered, extending her hand to pat Javier's knee reassuringly.

 

"That would be most helpful, thank you. I'm sure we can manage to find a suitable arrangement for tonight, please do not worry." Yuzuru bowed his head shortly.

 

"Okay, I'll go take care of logistics." Tracy said, standing up and walking towards the door. "I'll be right back."

 

Once she had exited the room, closing the door behind herself, the older agent took a small tablet out of one of his pockets.

 

"Well, we'll introduce the team to you so you know who you can run to in case you have an emergency and, for some reason, you can't find Yuzuru. I'll ask you to keep this information secret, and do not tell anyone these agents' status as such or they, and by consequence you, could be endangered. Please review these in silent." Javier nodded, and accepted the small device that was being handed to him.

 

There, he found pictures, accompanied with a name, and the role they'd be in while the tour was ongoing.

 

**_AGENT ZAGITOVA_ ** _ \- Styling Team _

 

**_AGENT KOLYADA_ ** _ \- Backline Crew _

 

**_AGENT CHA-_ ** _ Lightning Crew (Will join team in Seoul, SK) _

 

**_AGENT UNO_ ** _ \- Monitor Engineer _

  
  
  


He memorized the faces and crew positions, and gave the tablet back to Agent Orser.

 

"Okay, I got them. I will be able to find them if I need to."

 

"Great. Now I'll be going, there's much to do and not enough time. I'll leave you in the hands of my best Agent, Mr. Fernandez. I hope to see you again soon with this problem having been sorted." Agent Orser shook his hand, gave Yuzuru a nod that the younger agent returned, and left.

 

Javier turned to stare at the Asian man, not knowing what to do.

 

"Uhm..."

 

"I think we need to figure out how we're going to act while we're under public scrutiny. I believe your fans will question the veracity of me being your friend if we act awkwardly with each other." Yuzuru said, expression still as blank as ever.

 

"Oh, yeah, right. Well... I lived here in Japan for a year when I was younger, as an Exchange Student, so maybe we could say we met there and kept in contact over the years?" Javier suggested.

 

"I believe that would work." Yuzuru nodded. "Do you really speak Japanese? Your file says so but there have been no known instances of you using the language in public" He suddenly asked.

 

"I learnt when I was living here and tried to keep using it and perfecting it through the years, but..."

 

_ "If I speak at this speed would you be able to understand what I'm saying and answer to me with a certain degree of fluency?" _ Yuzuru suddenly asked, speaking rapid-fire Japanese, making Javier start to sweat a little.

 

_ "I do understand and can answer, but there's no way I can speak that fast. _ " Javier answered slowly, trying to string the words together and pronounce them as nicely as he could.

 

Yuzuru simply nodded.

 

"I can speak spanish if needed, but I'd rather not use it if it isn't necessary. It would be far too suspicious if your exchange friend turns out to be that much of a polyglot all of a sudden." He had switched back to English. "Great, so that's been solved. We can switch between English and Japanese in front of people to make it easier to talk and keep appearances." Yuzuru's eyes suddenly became harsher, colder. "I will have to ask you to listen to me at all times. I need you to understand that, whatever happens, your safety is my number one priority, over anyone else's. The rest of my team will make sure your crew is safe, but my sole mission is to keep you alive and healthy. So if I say stay, you stay, If I say go, you go, if I say hide, you hide and if I say run, you run. No questions, just do what I say. Okay?" Yuzuru's voice had dropped to a lower, deeper tone, making it sound like how cutting yourself with a sharp edge felt like. Javier nodded quickly. Yuzuru nodded back, and looked around the dressing room. "According to your schedule, you have a couple of hours until the concert starts. I will need you to talk me through your daily routine, giving me as many details as possible."

 

Javier sighed. This sounded like he wouldn't be able to rest before the concert at all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru stood backstage, staring at Javier jumping around the stage as he interacted with his audience and made sure to involve them in every single moment of the concert. He had to admit that, while he actively avoided Javier Fernandez's discography, he was a great singer, and an even greater entertainer.

 

Javier had looked dead on his feet when he had first walked into the room where he had been waiting with Brian and Tracy, and had continued to look spaced out and tired the entire time between their meeting and the start of the concert.

 

But, as soon as he had set foot onstage, he had become a completely different person. Stage makeup on,  a flirty smile on his face and oozing confidence, he looked nothing like the defeated shadow of a man he had met that afternoon.

 

He wouldn't have believed such a change was possible if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

 

_ "He's really good, isn't he?" _ Yuzuru looked to his right, and found Shoma standing there, bulky headphones around his neck.

 

_ "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be manning the console?" _

 

_ "They said I'd start in the next concert, today would've been too much of a hassle."  _ He lowered his voice. _ "Apparently, I've gotten rusty. I can hack into the pentagon in under a minute but can't distinguish the bass panel from the guitar one" _ Yuzuru snickered, and Shoma's eyes suddenly softened. _ "He was a fan, wasn't he?" _ He asked, motioning at Javier with his chin, making Yuzuru tense.  _ "You know... _ "

 

_ "Don't." _ Yuzuru cut him off, tension in his voice matching the frown on his face.  Shoma sighed, but nodded.

 

_ "You know he really liked his music. Loved it even. Always wanted to come to one of his concerts." _

 

_ "Shoma, please, can't you..." _ Yuzuru turned towards Shoma, but was interrupted before he could continue talking.

 

"Hi, is any of you Shoma?" They both turned around staring at a smiley short haired man. Shoma nodded. "Oh, thank god, I've been looking for you everywhere. You're needed in the monitoring booth, the encore is almost over and they want you to see how the packing up is handled so you can know where things are for the next stop. Please follow me! I'm Jason, by the way, production manager, nice to meet you!"

 

Shoma patted his shoulder before following Jason, leaving Yuzuru alone once again.

 

He turned around to see Javier was bowing to the crowd one last time, and exiting the stage as the lights started going off.

 

"Great show everyone!" Tracy said, patting all musicians and back up dancers on the back as they came off the stage. "Nice work, Javi, that was an awesome show!"

 

Javier smiled weakly, grabbing the towel that was being handed to him and patting his face dry, absorbing as much sweat as he could.

 

Yuzuru's senses yelled at him that something was wrong. And as he inspected the man, he noticed what it was.

 

Javier was sweating again, completely covered in moisture even when he had just wiped it off. His face looked extremely pale, and his hands were trembling. And once he saw him start to sway, his suspicions were confirmed.

 

He was the first one to react as everyone around him froze in shock.

 

And mere moments later, Yuzuru found himself lying on the floor on his back, with an unconscious Javier in his arms, head cradled to stop it from hitting the floor.

 

Everything was still for a moment.

 

And then chaos ensued.

 


	4. Instagram Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!
> 
> So, this isn't a *chapter* chapter, but a more... experimental update. I thought about adding more social media to this story, so I guess I'll need your feedback to know if you'd like to see more things like this in the future.
> 
> (Shay, baby Cat, I'm sorry, I thinked I cheated on this one lol, but there's a small preview of Chapter 5 for you guys at the end)
> 
> Happy reading!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~**_Preview:_ **

 

_"That's my bed."_

_"Relax, I'm not doing anything to it."_

_"Then why is there blood all over it?"_

_"There was a slight mishap. You might want to call the front desk to send someone to clean the room before you go to sleep."_

 

 

_"I'm not afraid."_

_"That's why you're shaking like a leaf?"_

_"I'm not afraid of them."_

_"Oh, so you're afraid of me?"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I use an EXO concert for that? You bet your ass I did lol


	5. Go To The Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... hi? *hides*
> 
> So... it's been two months... sorry!!!!  
> I've been so absolutely blocked with this story in particular, I couldn't write it at all.  
> I'm really sorry for the long wait, this is short, and there's no Yuzu in this chapter, but I hope you guys like it!  
> Thanks a bunch to Shaykippers for betaing this.  
> See you!!

Javier woke up slowly, making his way to consciousness as if he was swimming in a pool of molasses, everything felt like too much. Too loud, too quiet, too hot, too cold. He couldn't make sense of anything other than that constant, stupid beeping noise that was driving him insane.

 

He opened his eyes, trying to clear his vision from the stormy clouds that had apparently taken permanent residency in his sight, and Tracy's worried face was the first thing he found in front of him.

 

"Oh, Javi, thank god, you had us so worried!" Tracy hugged him, and then leaned back and hit his shoulder repeatedly. "You stupid boy! You collapsed from exhaustion, malnutrition and dehydration. You've been sleeping for the last 18 hours." Javier's eyes widened at this, and he opened his mouth to speak, but all he could do was cough, dry throat making it painful to try to emit sounds. Tracy handed him a cup of water, and he drank some, thankful for the liquid to soothe the pain. "You're lucky Yuzuru has good reflexes and caught you before you hit the floor, otherwise you'd probably be dealing with a big head wound on top of everything else."

 

"I'm sorry, Tracy, I really am. I didn't think I would pass out. I was just… you know I couldn’t sleep at night, and normally I would take naps throughout the day but there wasn’t any time today, so I just forced myself to keep going. I’m really sorry.” Tracy sighed, rubbing his arm, and nodding.

 

“I know Javi, but now you really need to listen to us and eat, drink lots of water and sleep. You don’t want to have to cancel a concert because you’re not in the right state to perform, do you?”

 

Javier sighed, leaning his head back against the pillow and closing his eyes in defeat. He knew Tracy was right, he really should start taking care of his health. He didn’t want to disappoint fans just because he was being an idiot.

 

It was easier said than done though. First, he needed to find a way to actually manage to sleep without having a nightmare every time he closed his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Shoma looked around the hotel lobby as everyone bustled around, going in and out and moving things around as they got everything ready. They still had one more night in Tokyo, but the equipment would be sent ahead so that the crew could begin to build the stage and get things ready by the time the concert day arrived. Yuzuru had given him the order to talk with the crew, get to know them, and see if he saw anything that looked out of place. They needed to know who it was that was giving the Silver Dagger the inside info, and the sooner they found out, the sooner they could really move forward with the investigation.

 

“Hi Shoma!” He almost jumped when a hand touched his arm out of nowhere. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

 

Shoma’s mouth went dry as he found Jason standing right there in front of him. Just like the night before, all rationality left his body, and all he could think about was how amazingly beautiful Jason Brown was. Not the mainstream kind of beautiful, he didn’t really fit beauty standards, but he exuded confidence and warmth, and the gentle, genuine smile on his face coupled with his light stubble made him even more attractive in Shoma’s eyes.

 

“Hello Jason, nice to see you.” Shoma smiled at him and prayed all his team members were busy elsewhere and wouldn’t notice his stupid smile.

 

“You too! How are you doing? I promise tour is much more boring than this, we just had an… eventful day.” Jason laughed. “Seriously, though, forgetting to sleep and eat? That’s so Javi, he’s a real workaholic. Evgenia will murder me for saying this, but with the way his dark circles kept getting bigger and bigger, it’s no surprise it caught up with him at some point. Thank God for that guy’s quick thinking, or it would be much worse.” Right, Yuzuru had caught Javier before he could hit the floor. Mikhail had told him that the night before.

 

“I’m glad he’s going to be okay. I’m just… trying to familiarize myself with the crew, so right now I’m just people-watching.” Jason plopped down next to him on the sofa.

 

“Gotcha, I did the same the first few days in the job, granted, I’m production manager, so I’ve been working with this crew for ages, and we have a few less pleasant people but overall, everyone is friendly and nice!" He looked at his phone,that had been beeping in his hand as he talked, and back up at Shoma. "Sorry, I need to run, duty calls. Let's sit together during the train ride so we can get to know each other!" And just like that he was gone. 

 

Shoma inwardly scolded himself. He was here to work on a case, not to fall for the cute production manager, no matter how handsome he was. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone that didn't look like he was part of the crew looking both sides before going down the hallway the stairs were located at. Shoma's gut feeling told him he should follow the man, so he did. He took a wild guess, and got into the lift, pressing the button to Javier's floor, and hiding behind a potted tree at the end of the hallway.

 

And, just as he suspected, the man exited the stairs a few minutes later, and walked towards Javier's room door. The second he saw him stop right in front of the door, he left his hiding spot, and run towards him. The man reacted quickly, running back to the stairs, closing the door behind himself, and Shoma barrelled in, descending the stairs as fast as he could, making sure not to lose sight of him.

 

He took a sharp turn after the man when he entered a side door and kept running as he made his way out through the back of the hotel. Shoma managed to catch up with him, and grab his jacket, making him stumble, but he quickly found himself on the floor as the other man pulled him down by the lapels of his own jacket. 

 

He felt the sting of the metal even before he registered the man had taken a knife out of his pockets, but didn't let go of the fabric as he aimed his other hand to the man's nose, hearing the sickening crunch of broken bones as his knuckles collided with the man's face. 

 

Shoma cursed when he felt the damn fabric leather he was holding slip from his grip as it became slick with blood, and the man took the opportunity to jump into a van that was parked right in front of them, and escape. He cursed even louder, memorising the plaque, and standing up. He kicked the wall in frustration, before inspecting his arm. He couldn't go back into the lobby to take the lift to his room like this, covered in blood and dishevelled after the fight, so he took his jacket off, wrapped it around his arm to avoid dripping blood on his way back, and went back to the hotel, climbing the stairs to his floor, and sitting down on a bed as soon as he managed to open the door to his room. 

 

He must have passed out for a moment, because suddenly, Mikhail was standing over him, one hand shaking his shoulder to wake him up, the other hand pressing his bloody jacket against his arm to stop the bleeding.

 

"Hey asshole, you awake? That's my bed by the way." Mikhail said, taking his phone out and sending a quick message as soon as he saw Shoma react.

 

"Relax, I'm not doing anything to it." Shoma muttered, trying to get up only to have Mikhail force him to stay still.

 

"Then why is there blood all over it?"

 

"There was a slight mishap. You might want to call the front desk to send someone to clean the room before you go to sleep." 

 

"I will. Come on, let's move you to the chair for a second while I create a cover-up."

 

Mikhail helped him move to the chair, and then rushed to the bathroom to get a clean towel. He took Shoma's blood-drenched jacket to the garbage bin, ignoring Shoma's groan of protest, and wrapped his forearm. 

 

"Hold that for a second." Shoma did, applying as much pressure to it as he could. Mikhail quickly took a glass from the minibar and let it fall to the floor, where it shattered. He took a few of the bigger pieces and rubbed them against the soaked jacket, coating them with blood before artfully setting them back on the floor, so it looked like Shoma had cut himself with the broken glass. "Okay, done, let's go, we need to get you patched up. We have time for you to bleed out, come on."

 

Letting Mikhail half drag him out of the room and into the lift, Shoma gave him a quick summary of what had happened, and Mikhail promised to let Brian and Yuzuru know so they could check the cameras to see if they could get a face match.

 

The lift doors opened, and they stumbled out. Mikhail sat him down on an armchair and rushed to the front desk to ask them to call an ambulance. 

 

"Shoma!?" He looked to the side and saw Jason running towards him, followed by the pretty make-up artist and Alina, who just happened to be heading out in that moment. "Are you okay? What happened?"

 

"He had a fight with a glass and the glass won." Mikhail said, leaning over Shoma and prying Shoma's hands off the towel, replacing them with his own and applying pressure to the still bleeding wound that would certainly need stitches.

  
  
  
  


_ 'For fuck's sake, Uno, you just keep embarrassing in front of him, don't you?'  _

  
  
  
  


Shoma knew he had to be quite the sight: pale, sweaty and covered on his own blood. Just great.

 

"Oh, that's awful! Do you need anything? Did you call 911?" 

 

"The front desk called an ambulance; they should get here any minute now. We just need to make sure this guy doesn't go around boxing any more glasses."

 

"Fuck you, man." Shoma slurred out, and dropped his head back, resting it against the armchair and closing his eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ 'Let me bleed out and die. The first time I actually like someone and I'm a bloody mess every single time we talk. Great. Just great.' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me in the comments!!
> 
> Find me on Twitter, @k1mheechu1


End file.
